En cualquier universo
by Hikari Jeager
Summary: Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto y soy un chico que es malo en las relaciones sociales, soy mucho peor cuando de amor se trata pero… cuando me enamoro lo hago enserio. Si, a pesar de que llevo de conocerla menos de 1 hora… creo que me eh enamorado de Yuuki Asuna. Universo alterno. Kirito X Asuna
1. Primer Universo

**_Holaaa ahora traigo una nueva historia la cual se realiza en un universo alterno donde SAO nunca tuvo lugar sin embargo kirito y asuna se conocen pero en situaciones diferentes :) espero les guste!_**

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto tengo 22 años y soy un estudiante de último año de mecatrónica estoy a punto de graduarme. Eh conseguido un trabajo con un hombre del gobierno que me permite estudiar los fines de semana, es bastante provechoso para mí ya que puedo aprender en el lugar donde trabajo, por ahora solo lo ayudo en lo que respecta a un aparato en el cual trabaja el más grande inventor de nuestros tiempos. Este aparato es especial para aquellas personas con enfermedades terminales se llama "MediCuboid" y el hombre que lo está desarrollando se llama Kayaba Akihiko.

Mi vida es como la de cualquier chico de mi edad que asiste a la universidad, nada en especial. Cabe decir que soy el mejor de mi clase por lo que eh creado algunos enemigos en el camino, bueno la mayoría de mi clase con excepción a un chico, mi mejor amigo Eugeo, él es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules también estudia conmigo.

¿Mi familia? Bueno mi familia está conformada por mis padres y yo sin embargo ahora no vivo con ellos, ellos viven en un pequeño pueblo situado entre montañas y lagos lejos de Tokio, es un lugar realmente agradable para aquellos que desean paz. Por ahora vivo con mi tía y mi prima, suguha, ella tiene 19 años y es campeona nacional de kendo, si el kendo es un deporte que ha perdurado en mi familia desde hace ya varios años pero aunque admito que me gusta bastante yo decidí enfocar mi futuro en la tecnología de inmersión total, mi objetivo es lograr que el mundo real y el virtual sean uno solo.

¿Novia? ¡No! para nada, mi beca me impide tener cualquier tipo de relación con otro ser humano sin embargo debo admitir que hay veces en que desearía ser un chico más normal, tener una novia con quien pasar las noches enviándonos e-mails y cosas así. Digo casi termino la universidad y sigo siendo soltero, me gustaría casarme ¿sabes? Etto debo admitir que en efecto no soy un "santo" pero no eh tenido una relación "seria" desde hace ya varios años, mi última novia fue cuando yo tenía 18 años su nombre, Asada Shino. ¿Por qué no funciono? Bueno ella quería que yo estudiara lo mismo que ella para pasar cada segundo de los días juntos pero oye, un hombre necesita su espacio. Además la administración no se me da a mí, mi fuerte es la tecnología, ¡Amo la tecnología! Es por eso que termine la relación aunque ella me ha buscado pero ya sabes como dicen "volver al pasado es retroceder en tu futuro".

Te seré sincero no sé cómo llegué aquí… caminaba sumergido pensando en cómo mejorar el software y el hardware de mi aparato ya que la imagen aún está un poco pixeleada y sin darme cuenta llegué aquí… un lugar en la ciudad que no conocía, un lugar que pareciera sacado de la peor película de terror o de delincuentes. Ya sabes de esos lugares de los que no saldrías vivo o que si saldrías seria sin ninguna prenda de ropa y profanado…

Intentaba recordar el camino que tome para regresar lo más rápido posible pues mi integridad física estaba en peligro cuando de pronto lo oí… haya a lo lejos una niña gritaba por auxilio.

– ¡Ayuda por favor! ¡Déjenme! ¡No! – gritaba con voz llorosa a lo que rápidamente corrí en su búsqueda.

– ¡Oe! – grite al llegar donde estaba ella – ¡Déjenla en paz! – ordene a 2 hombres mayores que tenían a la pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros acorralada en un esquina de ese obscuro callejón.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí chiquillo! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! – contesto uno de ellos que tenía agarrada a la niña fuertemente de las muñecas.

– ¡Si lárgate! ¡Sino serás el siguiente! – completo el otro sujeto quien yacía arrodillado intentando profanar el morado vestido que llevaba la pequeña.

Rápidamente corrí hacia ellos y ahí es donde demostré mis habilidades en el kendo, tome un pedazo de tubo que encontré tirado mientras corría y arremate contra los dos hombres teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la pequeña.

– ¡Maldito! ¡La pagaras caro! – grito uno de ellos mientras corría lejos de mi tomando su hombro en señal de dolor.

– ¡Las pagaras! – agrego el otro de igual manera intentando contener la hemorragia que le había causado en la nariz.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunte acercándome y arrodillándome a la pequeña quien yacía sentada en posición fetal escondiendo su lloroso rostro.

–No me hagas daño por favor– escuche su temerosa voz dirigiéndose hacia mí.

–tranquila yo no te hare daño– tranquilice sonriendo esperando una respuesta de ella.

– ¿e-en serio? – pregunto inocente dejando ver su tierno rostro lleno de lágrimas.

–Sí, yo no te hare daño– respondí amablemente viendo como la expresión de la pequeña cambiaba a una más serena.

–G-gracias– dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa aun empañada con lágrimas.

–No tienes que agradecerme– sonreí – mi nombre es Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto ¿y el tuyo? – pregunte intentando calmar el temor en ella.

– ¿ka-kazuto?... mi nombre es Yui– respondió ella limpiando sus gruesas lágrimas.

–Mucho gusto Yui– sonreí levantándome y extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–G-gracias– dijo ella tomando mi mano sonriendo alegremente.

–Dime Yui, ¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunte tomando mi bolso del suelo al que lo tire cuando llegué a darle su merecido a esos 2 hombres.

–¡YUI! – escuche una voz proveniente de la entrada del callejón.

– ¡Mama! – grito la niña dejando ver la felicidad en su rostro.

– ¡Aléjate de ella maldito pedófilo! – grito la chica de cabellos mandarina empuñando fuertemente su mano para después arrematar contra mi cara asiéndome caer sonoramente al suelo.

– ¡Mama! ¡No! Él no es malo, el me salvo– detuvo la pequeña niña a la joven quien amenazaba con patear fuertemente la razón que me hacía varón.

– ¿eh? ¿Dices que te salvo? – pregunto la chica deteniendo su pie justo antes de hacer impacto dejándome con los ojos abiertos pues había sido salvado de quedar estéril de por vida.

–sí, él me salvo de 2 hombres del barrio de alado que intentaban …– callo la pequeña al recordar que por poco esos dos bastardos le arrebataban su pureza dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

– ¡Yui, te eh dicho mil veces que no uses vestidos! – reprendió fuertemente a la pequeña niña de ojos negros mientras yo me levantaba con dificultad pues el golpe que recibí me había hecho sangrar la boca.

–l-lo siento mama…–disculpo ella– e-es que me gusta mucho mi nuevo vestido…–completo dejando salir más lagrimas llevando sus manitas a sus ojos intentando contenerlas.

– ¡Baka! No lo vuelvas a hacer– dijo la chica de unos 19 años talvez – me tenías muy preocupada– sincero para después abrazar fuertemente a la pequeña dejando que unas lágrimas de felicidad corrieran por sus mejillas, sus rosadas mejillas.

–mama el me salvo– se dirigió hacia mí con una sonrisa – se llama Kazuto– agrego mi nombre a lo que la chica voltio a verme con sus hermosos ojos avellana y no sé porque mi corazón comenzó a saltar… podría jurar que mi rostro ahora es más rojo que un tomate.

–n-no fue nada– ¿tartamudee? ¿Acabo de tartamudear? ¡Que pasa conmigo!

–Etto, siento lo del golpe– disculpo ella acercándose a mí un poco avergonzada – yo creí que tu dañarías a yui – prosiguió – pero debí suponer que no era así ya que no vistes como los maleantes de por aquí– agrego observando mi vestimenta.

–E-eh tranquila lo entiendo, la manera en que conocí a yui lo explica – respondí notando mis prendas negras que no eran nada parecidas a como vestían en este lado de la ciudad, es más… compare la manera en que ella venia vestida.

–Etto… ¿Puedo invitarte un trago, un café o una comida en señal de disculpa? – pregunto ella volteando la mirada y dejando notar un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

–H-hi – acepte instintivamente pues la imagen me dejo sin otra opción más que aceptar.

Camine detrás de ella notando la vestimenta que llevaba aquella chica. Ella llevaba una camisa de cuello redondo color roja un tanto holgada, unos jeans color azulado un poco más pegados a sus largas piernas mas no tanto como para notar la figura que escondía, unos tenis estilo converse color negro un poco desgastados y su larga cabellera mandarina colgaba en una trenza cayendo de manera natural sobre su espalda hasta llegar al borde de ella.

Parpadee rápidamente sintiendo como mi cara se encendía pues no pude evitar notar el contoneo de caderas que llevaba mientras hablaba abrazando a la pequeña niña de cabellos igualmente largos pero de color negro, un color muy parecido a mi cabello. Esa chica que caminaba frente a mi parecía tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte, tan femenina y a la vez tan… ¿masculina? Digo mira su vestimenta es como yo a veces me visto en un día casual en que voy a la universidad o para simplemente pasar un tranquilo fin de semana de descaso.

–Aquí es– hablo dirigiéndose a mí sacándome de mis anteriores pensamientos y parándose justo enfrente de una puerta en la cual se leía…

– ¿Desey Café? – leí en voz alta el nombre del local para después entrar justo detrás de la chica.

–Ya regresamos agil– dijo ella dirigiéndose a un enorme hombre moreno que atendía a varias personas en la barra.

–Qué bueno que ya volvieron, asuna– ¿asuna? ¿Ese es su nombre? Pensé para mí mismo – Estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando no regresaban– agrego el tomando un vaso y comenzando a secarlo con una toalla que llevaba en la mano.

–Lo siento tío Agil es mi culpa– dijo la pequeña niña para después contar todo lo sucedido con aquellos dos hombres.

–Ya veo, gracias por salvar a la pequeña Yui chico– se dirigió hacia a mi tendiéndome su mano en señal de agradecimiento a lo que la tome y asentí para después tomar asiento frente aquel enorme hombre.

–Debió haber sido una dura pelea con aquellos dos, mira cómo te dejaron la boca– dijo un hombre de unos 26 años de cabellos rojizos que estaba sentado justo a mi lado.

–E-eh esa es mi culpa– interrumpió la chica de hace rato– yo lo golpee creyendo que quería hacerle daño a Yui, lo siento– disculpo haciendo una reverencia hacia mi dejando caer un par de mechones que yacían sueltos de su peinado frente a su cara, esos mechones por pocos centímetros casi rozan el suelo…

–n-no hay problema, lo entiendo– ¿tartamudee de nuevo?...

–Agil sírvele lo que pida y anótalo a mi cuenta por favor, iré con Yui atrás a que se cambie esa ropa– dijo la chica para tomar a la pequeña niña de la mano y perderse después de entrar en una puerta a lado del final de la barra.

–Bien que te sirvo, aunque asuna haya dicho que a su cuenta esto ira por casa, gracias por salvar a la pequeña Yui– hablo el hombre extendiéndome la carta.

–Gracias– y ahora no tartamudee, bien creo que es solo con ella…

–Si chico gracias, mi nombre es Ryoutarou– se presentó el que estaba alado mío – soy amigo de asuna y agil– dijo el extendiendo su mano.

–Kirigaya, Kirigaya Kazuto– tome su mano en señal de saludo para después pedir un vaso de wiski en la rocas acompañado de una botana, necesitaba un trago justo después de todo lo que había pasado, no es que fuera muy afín al licor, ¡pero dios lo necesitaba!

–ya volvimos– dijo la pequeña niña saliendo por la puerta en la que había entrado vistiendo ahora un pantalón negro de corte recto, una camisa blanca de cuello y mangas largas y su cabello amarrado en una coleta que caía por el agujero de la gorra negra.

–Yui ve a hacer tu tarea, ¿neh? – pidió amablemente la chica quien ya se veía un poco más tranquila para que después la pequeña hiciera caso y se dirigiera a una mesa apartada sacando sus libros alegremente.

–Y bien, ¿conseguiste el trabajo? – pregunto el cantinero a la chica.

–Hi, demo… me exigen una vestimenta apropiada para trabajar ahí– respondió ella tomando asiento al otro lado mío.

–Ya veo… tendré que acompañarte todos los días al trabajo y de igual manera recogerte– continuo él.

–No es necesario agil, tienen casilleros así que solo usare la vestimenta ahí– dijo ella sonriendo, gesto que le quedaba a la perfección pues su rostro enmarcaba una belleza absoluta – pero no podre llevar a Yui conmigo…– agrego bajando la mirada mostrando su preocupación por ello.

–etto… ¿has pensado en una guardería o niñera? – pregunte sin pensar.

– ¿Eh?... aunque eso quisiera mi situación económica no es muy buena que digamos– respondió alzando su mirada hacia mi sonriendo por su sinceridad– vayamos a una mesa, los cliente habituales de la barra están llegando y ocupamos su lugar– pidió ella levantándose para dirigirse a la mesa donde la pequeña niña escribía concentrada.

–e-está bien– acepte siguiéndola para sentarme en la última silla vacía en la mesa de 3 escondida en un rincón.

–Mi nombre es Yuuki Asuna– finalmente se presentó cuando tome asiento – tú te llamas Kirigaya Kazuto ¿cierto? – pregunto ella sin apartar sus hermosos ojos de mí.

–H-hi– apenas si pude responder ante su pregunta pues sentía que en cualquier segundo mi corazón saldría corriendo.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? Yo tengo 21 años– pregunto y respondió ante la pregunta que debería haberle hecho yo después de contestar la de ella.

–22 años– conteste tan rápido que hasta yo mismo sentí como una gota de sudor frio bajaba por mi cuello en señal de nerviosismo.

–Eres un año mayor que yo– afirmo sonriendo – gracias por haber salvado a mi pequeña Yui– dijo tomando con su mano el rostro de la pequeña niña – ella tiene 6 años y es todo mi mundo– respondió a mi pregunta mental sobre la edad de la niña.

–No tienes por qué agradecerme– respondí ante su gratitud sonriendo y llevando mi mano detrás de mi cabeza– y tranquila por lo del golpe no hay rencores, una madre hace lo que sea por sus hijos ¿cierto? – dije con dificultad pues no podía dejar de pensar que otro hombre tenía el placer de llamarla su esposa…

–Si tienes razón– sonrió – jure por mi vida protegerla desde que supe que llegaría a mi vida– pude notar el amor con el que ella dijo esto pero por alguna razón mi pecho parecía querer dejar de latir…

–Hi… bueno es hora de irme– dije levantándome de la mesa y apartando la mirada de aquellos ojos que tanto nervio me causaban.

–Te acompañare a la estación– dijo ella levantándose para después avisarle al chico de cabellos rojos que cuidara de la pequeña y salir del local junto conmigo.

Caminamos en silencio, yo por mi parte evitaba toparme con aquellos ojos que buscaban mi rostro como si se tratara de un cofre del tesoro. No podía evitar de pensar y hacer cuentas… ella tiene 21 años y la niña tiene 6 así que… la pequeña nació cuando ella tenía unos ¡¿15 años?! Así que lleva esos mismos 6 años con un hombre que no soy yo…

–Yui no tiene padre…– contesto a mi pregunta pero… ¿porque me sentí tan feliz al oír esto?

–d-disculpa– pregunte topándome con su mirada que al instante me hizo sostener el oxígeno que llevaba en los pulmones.

–el padre de Yui fue mi novio de la secundaria… me abandono justo después que le dije que la esperaba…– prosiguió ella haciendo casi imposible ocultar una sonrisa que quería salir y dibujar mi rostro… no estaba casada ¡era libre!

–l-lo siento– disculpe bajando mi cara intentando a toda costa mantener oculta la pequeña sonrisa que se terminó por dibujar en mí.

–No tienes por qué disculparte– dijo ella sonriendo al llegar a la estación de trenes.

–Gracias por acompañarme– sonreí al pararme en la plataforma y pude notar como un ligero sonroso se pintó en sus mejillas – etto… ¿te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? –Pregunte desviando la mirada – tu, yui y yo podríamos ir a algún lugar que le guste a la pequeña– agregué para que no rechazara rotundamente mi oferta de una cita, pues aunque quería pasar tiempo a solas con esa chica que acababa de conocer sabía que no aceptaría sin hija.

–l-le preguntare a Yui– respondió ella con un tono de nerviosismo en su voz… ¡sí! ¡La pongo nerviosa! Esa es una buena señal...

–bien, etto… ¿podrías darme tu numero para así llamarte? – pregunte esperando la respuesta de ella a lo que ella asintió y me dio en un pequeño papel que tenía preparado con su número de celular– te llamare esta noche para saber si Yui está de acuerdo y vendré a recogerlas a ambas, ¿esta bien? – pregunte entusiasmado observando como mi tren arribaba en la estación.

–H-hi, nos vemos– respondió ella mientras yo me despedía haciendo un ademan con la mano en señal de adiós subiendo feliz al tren y tomando asiento justo en la entrada.

Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo de conocer a esta chica pero podría jurar que ella, ella es la indicada. ¿Qué tiene una hija? Eso no importa, ¡mucho mejor! Siempre imagine tene hijos. Si ella es una buena madre, se nota lo mucho que quiere y cuida a su pequeña, tal vez la situación en que la conocí no es muy favorable ante su cuidado pero bueno, es madre soltera y un descuido le ocurre hasta los mejores padres, si yo estuviera casado con ella ese problema no hubiera pasado. Quiero conocerla, quiero saber todo de ella, lo más feliz de su vida, lo más triste que ha pasado, quiero… quiero estar con ella y su hija, ser una familia, ¡tener una familia con ella! Creo que hubo un pequeño detalle que olvide mencionar al inicio. Mi nombre es Kirigaya Kazuto y soy un chico que es malo en las relaciones sociales, soy mucho peor cuando de amor se trata pero… cuando me enamoro lo hago enserio.

Si, a pesar de que llevo de conocerla menos de 1 hora… creo que me eh enamorado de Yuuki Asuna.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y los reviews son bienvenidos :) me ayudan a saber si quieren que lo continúe :)_**

**_Este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace ya varias semanas pero no había podido publicarlo ya que eh estado un poco atareada y pues si leí era así de pasada y hay veces en que no entraba a mi cuenta por lo mismo U_U_**

**_Sobre el fic "Las sombras de mis actos" no estoy segura cuando actualice ya que esta semana será seguiré tan atareada como la pasada U_U pero prometo que será antes que termine enero ;)_**

**_Chao nos leemos! :D_**


	2. Segundo Universo

Capítulo 2

Caminando por las enormes y transitadas calles de New York no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa y solo una…

-Debería volver a casa…-

Tenía cerca de tres años de no visitar su país natal y si de algo estaba seguro es de que extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas su pequeña habitación con todas sus pertenencias de cuando era joven. Recordaba con nostalgia su primera consola, su reloj haciendo eco con cada segundo marcado y sobre todo como extrañaba a su primer amor.

-Asuna…- su sola mención le hizo recordar su hermoso cabello de tonalidad anaranjada.

Su sonrisa, Dios como extrañaba verla sonreír para él.

Había sido su decisión ir a América a estudiar su posgrado y con su ida dejo atrás la relación de más de 7 años con la chica. La amaba y le había dolido terminar con ella, pero, su decisión no la podía cambiar después de todo el tiempo corría y sin su permiso cobraba las cuentas pendientes.

Ese día más que cualquier otro la cuenta por aquella decisión la estaba pagando. Su día había sido perfecto, un nuevo ascenso en su trabajo dentro de la compañía a la cual trabajaba y con ello un jugoso salario, su vecina molesta de piso se había cambiado de edificio, tomo café en el Starbucks más cercano que tuvo y ahí fue donde su día se fue por el caño.

Sentada en una mesa apartada estaba una señora con un pastel y té servidos sosteniendo la revista del día, corrió hacia ella y sin pedirle permiso la arrebato de sus manos; no le importo que la señora le digiera hasta de lo que se iba a morir lo único que le importaba era lo escrito en el artículo anunciado con portada principal.

"La cantante Asuna Yuuki dará un concierto este fin de semana"

Sonrió pues esa era su Asuna sin embargo debajo de aquel título se leía:

"Se presume que su prometido la acompañara en el tour"

Su prometido… Su Asuna se iba a casar y no sería él quien la esperaría en el altar.

-Tu sueño de ser una cantante famosa se realizó- sonrió pues conocía que la chica tomaba clases de canto y música para cumplir con aquella meta.

-Mi sueño también se cumplió…- Soy el vicepresidente de mi compañía agrego con desgano.

-Que caro me está costando ¿Verdad?- termino bajando la cabeza pues no quería que las personas se percataran de las traicioneras lagrimas que caían por su rostro.

Camino por varias cuadras más, realmente no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, pero tampoco quería estar solo, se sentía completamente destrozado y no quería ni pensar que podría llegar a hacer en tal estado.

Comenzó en la intersección de la Gran Avenida con la Avenida Atlantic y de ahí continúo caminando por esta última hasta que sus pies se en plena Avenida Búfalo, un gran tramo recorrido a paso lento y pesado.

-Talvez debería volver a mi departamento- susurro más su estómago hizo acto de presencia.

-O talvez deba comprar algo que comer primero- corrigió comenzando a buscar algún lugar cercano donde poder saciar su hambre.

Tardo cerca de 5 minutos en encontrar algo de comida rápida poco saludable, poco le importo y sin pensarlo compro aquel sándwich de carne y dos tipos de quesos diferentes. Lo tomo con ambas manos y llevándolo a su boca se dispuso a dar la primera mordida…

-¿Kazuto?- su sangre se helo.

Conocía a la perfección esa dulce voz…

-A-su-na …-

De todas las personas que podía haberse encontrado en aquel lugar la chica que tanto amaba estaba frente a él con una cara de sorpresa, al parecer ella tampoco espera encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Co-como has estado?- pregunto amable la ambarina.

-Bien, supongo…- respondió dejando en el plato su comida, de repente su hambre se había esfumado.

-¿Supones? Cuéntame como has estado, hace casi tres años que no te veo- dijo sentándose en el lugar vació a un lado del pelinegro.

-Eh estado bien…- tajante y fría la voz que se escapó sin querer.

No quería ser tan duro con ella, después de todo él había terminado la relación, pero el hecho de que fuera a casarse con otro cuando tantas veces le juro amor eterno le causaba cierto nivel de enojo.

-Ya veo… Si no quieres hablar está bien, me voy…- con los ojos humedecidos la chica se levantó para irse por donde llego.

Quería detenerla y preguntarle… no, más bien exigirle una explicación de su próxima boda más el recuerdo de ella llorando la tarde que la dejo le impedía poder hacer algo.

-Sabes… pensé que con esta gira y este concierto podría encontrarte… fue difícil saber tu dirección y cuando llegue ahí tu casera me dijo que estarías en el trabajo, amablemente ella me dijo donde era y sin embargo al llegar y preguntar por ti me dijeron que habías salido por un café, camine hasta la cafetería donde me dijeron que estarías y no estabas… la encargada fue gentil y me dijo que saliste en esta dirección y yo como estúpida vine con esperanza de encontrarte y no te pude encontrar… y cuando me di por vencida el olor de la comida me trajo aquí donde estabas tú…- hablo sin parar dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Era tan sincero lo que decía que ni por un segundo dudo en sus palabras, atónito solo escucho.

-¡Llámalo como tú quieras, pero si esto no es destino no sé qué será!- grito aumentando su llanto.

-Asuna para…- pidió con voz seria.

-¡No voy a parar! ¡No vine hasta aquí para que tu simplemente me ignoraras y decidieras no hablar conmigo!- continúo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Para que hablar cuando estas a punto de casarte!- no pudo más y a todo pulmón escupió las palabras que tanto quería y temía decir.

-¡Por eso mismo vine a buscarte!-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi compromiso es porque mis padres y agente así lo quieren… pero, yo tenía… tengo la esperanza de que aun sigas amándome tanto como yo… si es así yo… yo- hablo con nerviosismo.

-Tu… ¿cancelarias tu boda por mí?- pregunto con su corazón en la mano.

-Solo si me amas- respondió suavemente.

No necesito nada más que esa simple y tenue respuesta, lo amaba, él la amaba y no iba a dejar que otro le arrebatara a su amor. Sin previo aviso se acercó a ella para besarla, un beso suave, tierno y lleno de tanto amor contenido por tantos años.

-Claro que te amo- susurro contra sus labios sonriendo tiernamente mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla mojada por el llanto.

-Entonces no me vuelvas a dejar- pidió con voz quebrada.

-Jamás, nunca volveré a dejarte ir- prometió para volver a juntar sus labios cuidadosamente.

_Una vez mas se permitió enamorar de aquella dulce y fuerte chica llamada Yuuki Asuna..._

* * *

REVIVI ! :D ... lo siento ! soy una mala persona por ausentarme por... 1 año D: lo siento muchisisisisisisimo T_T

Se que es un poco cortito el capitulo pero voy tomando fuerza de nuevo para escribir de esta hermosa pareja de SAO :C disculpenme por favor T_T

Los vuelvo a retomar y espero que pronto pueda actualizar de nuevo cualquiera de mis proyectos olvidados solo es cuestion de que vaya agarrando mas fuerza mi OTP KiriAsu, la razon de mi ausencia fue que mi inspiracion me abandono por un largo tiempo con respecto al KiriAsu y tomo un rumbo que no habia tomado hace mucho tiempo ... el yaoi u.u

Me enamore inmensamente de una parejita de un anime llamado ansatsu kyoushitsu, evitare entrar en detalles por si a alguno le parece ofensivo este tipo de genero que es el yaoi (relacion chicoXchico) y pues les doy una advertencia a mis otros fanfics, todos aquellos que digan Assassination Classroom son de tematica yaoi aunque con parejas heterosexuales tambien pero muy poca mension u.u no les pido que los lean si no son de su gusto simplemente les pido disculpas por el abandono y como siempre eh pensado pues cada quien tiene sus gustos y hay que respetarlos a todos por igual :3 todos los demas fanfics son heterosexuales y creo (si no me equivoco) que todos son de SAO :)

Bueno me despido esperando sus comentarios (si es que alguno lo lee xC) con todo lo que tengan que decirme por el abandono T-T tranquilos no me molestare se que lo que digan lo tengo bien merecido por tanto tiempo sin escribir T^T

Chaito, los quiero ! (aunque ustedes a mi me odien xC)


End file.
